Falling Back
by Angelic Phantomcrow
Summary: Well, Sasuke did not expected what had happened and now he found himself in the past thanks to a certain unpredictable knucklehead of a ninja and his other tenant, Kurama the Kyuubi. Was he the only one back in time? Let's mess up the past! 'He shouldn't...He...dying...he screamed...pain...he couldn't...' –Time Travel! Strangeness! Possible Sasunaru or not. May or may not be AU.
1. Prologue

Yo.

Naruto ff...One of two prologues I upload today, the other one being a Naruto ff, too.

It's probably getting uploaded after the first chapter like don't know...may take a lot of time for the chapters afterwards, will update on a non-regular schedule, which means from experience can own up to over a whole year with rare cases of writer block and unfortunate circumstances, just so you're warned.

People, who read Incomplete Sky shouldn't worry, if they see my Naruto fics, since Incomplete Sky stays top priority and what else should I mention...

* * *

><p>How about: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto...It all belongs to the rightful owner!^^<p>

* * *

><p>Well, Sasuke did not expected what had happened and now he found himself in the past thanks to a certain unpredictable knucklehead of a ninja and his other tenant, Kurama the Kyuubi. Was he the only one back in time? Let's mess up the past! 'He shouldn't...He...dying...he screamed...pain...he couldn't...' – Time Travel! Strangeness! Possible Sasunaru or not. May or may not be AU.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Back<strong>

His eyes widened in shock.

He stared at his own hand plunged through the heart of his rival, the chidori still chirping in his hand.

This shouldn't have happened.

No! This shouldn't have happened.

The blond sacking in his arms shouldn't have suddenly dispersed his own attack with a sad smile.

He shouldn't…He shouldn't be dying!

His best friend shouldn't be dying!

They were equal.

More or less.

This shouldn't be happening.

With last strength arms came to rest weakly around his mid-section.

A head laid in the crook of his neck.

A whispered „Sorry"

He gave a scream of anguish.

No! No! No!

He couldn't just…

Red demonic chakra flared up aggressively!

He wasn't the only one unhappy.

It enveloped them both.

Burning.

Burning and hurting, without really doing so.

This time he screamed in pain.

Which pain he didn't know.

Together with an animalistic growl that resounded from the chakra.

His other arm falling uselessly to his side, the grip on Kusanagi tightening.

But despite the agony he could still see.

Blue chakra leaked into the red one painting it violet.

He could feel, how his own chakra was literally sucked out of him, mixing into the boiling wild one around him…them.

The chidori…he lost control, the jutsu fed on the foreign mass around it, spreading.

White electric sparks surrounded them inside the growing field.

The chakra took the form of a gigantic nine-tailed fox roaring into the sky.

Deep dark red, black and violet.

„Naruto", he could hear someone scream.

Someone dared to enter the violent harmful chakra field.

They screamed in agony.

The same he felt, but they fought through, reaching them.

Someone was grabbing him.

And grabbing the blond in his arms.

He could feel the weakened tug.

The chidori in his hand dispersed and his hand instead closed around the shirt of his rival.

No, he couldn't…He wouldn't let go.

White lightning still dancing around them in this hell springing over to whoever was also caught.

Sand swirled from the ground around them.

He wouldn't let go.

Even though it was too late now.

He would stay.

The chakra glowed maliciously in a blinding white light.

Then everything went dark.

Sasuke lost consciousness.

Knowing from the moment of death to this one only second had passed.

It felt so much longer.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC!^^<strong>

Hope you enjoyed it!^^

Thank you for reading and please review if you want!^^

(How was it? The style of the two changed a bit...I guess, from what I normally write, but who knows...)


	2. Chapter 1

Yo, people and humans and other sentience beings!^^

Today first chapter of the story, I don't know, if it got shown, that the other thing was just a prologue...

Afterwards, well, we'll see, how fast chapter two comes...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto...It all belongs to the rightful owner!^^<p>

* * *

><p>Well, Sasuke did not expected what had happened and now he found himself in the past thanks to a certain unpredictable knucklehead of a ninja and his other tenant, Kurama the Kyuubi. Was he the only one back in time? Let's mess up the past! 'He shouldn't...He...dying...he screamed...pain...he couldn't...' – Time Travel! Strangeness! Possible Sasunaru or not. May or may not be AU.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Falling Back<strong>

Panting heavily he woke up, his gaze erratically moving from right to left through the whole room taking in every detail.

Foreign.

No, familiar.

Something stirred in his mind.

Recognition dawned.

His old room? His old bed? He hadn't seen both in years. A dream? A nightmare?

No...

Too real...

But…

Or maybe…

He calmed his breathing.

He needed to be calm to think.

It wouldn't do any good to panic, if he wanted to analyze the situation.

Right, wanting to analyze the situation…

An illusion.

A Genjutsu?

His hands were shaking as he moved them.

Mi. _Snake. _Tora. _Tiger. _„Kai" _Disperse._

He looked around.

Dreading? Hopeful?

He didn't know.

And when nothing changed, he gave a weak laugh.

And suddenly his head hurt. He noticed.

There was pressure there. As if something just woke up was pressing from the inside of his head against his mind.

It felt like his head was trying exploding and imploding at the same time.

Ignoring the hammering pain, he swung his legs from his bed. He needed to know more about this situation. It wasn't save to remain ignorant for any reason. He wasn't that stupid.

But when he tried to sit up, his legs wobbled and he fell ungracefully to the ground.

Unsteady on his legs, smaller body, weakened.

He groaned.

Carefully weighing his condition he came to the conclusion that he just needed a bit of time to get used to it, it wasn't like he had never lived through this body before.

He just needed to adapt to it again.

He had already realized it. Younger. Smaller. Weaker.

A child's body.

His body probably when he had been younger.

The question would be how much younger?

He didn't understood it, but for now he needed to observe and analyze.

Then he could think of a plan.

First of all: What led to this?

Trying to remember brought a strong headache as if there was a blockade trying to prevent him, but it was important.

With a sigh he pulled himself up unto his bed again letting himself fall backwards on the mattress and concentrated ignoring the pain hammering against his skull.

He had been fighting.

Against Naruto.

They would do that sometimes.

In no way were they allies, but when they met on a battlefield both groups would work together against Madara and Obito.

Though Sasuke suspected Naruto was slowly getting through Obito.

He scoffed at his relatives.

They were strong. Without a doubt they were, but it just didn't feel…right? Right?

And genjutsu the world was just brainless madness. There was no way he would play along with that.

Anyway he was fighting Naruto. Like they always did when they met and weren't otherwise occupied.

He realized it's a waste of energy and time, which the absolutely could have used better, but it somehow seems inevitable.

Sasuke frowned.

Something hadn't been right with the usuratonkachi.

And why hadn't he realized it sooner?

Maybe then he wouldn't have killed the dumb blond…

His heart squeezed painfully at the thought.

Another realization hitting him painfully in his face and he would have gladly lived without it, but now it was already to late.

He had never realized it before how much he had relied on his blond friend to keep himself going and probably sane. Even when he betrayed him, seemingly severed all ties and was hellbent on destroying Konoha…He had needed Naruto, someone who was always there…Always welcoming him with open arms if he ever needed them, someone who would always remain the same toward him…kind of.

It was strange he guessed to be so dependable on a person you want to kill and not even noticing it.

He frowned.

It was a weakness and he didn't like it.

He wasn't weak.

He would had get rid of any weakness he had.

Did he want to get rid of the blond?

As insane as it was, the answer was for an unknown reason, no.

At least the blond idiot probably hadn't even noticed anything or he could have used it against him.

Though even if that blond knew he still would probably not had used it.

Or he would have, because Naruto was less…less what? He never really…

He shook his head.

His mind was muddled and jumbled now, but he needed to concentrate.

So, something had been wrong with the other and it had been glaring at him so obvious. Why hadn't he noticed it sooner?

He than had killed Naruto.

His heart clenched painfully again, but he ignored it.

Then there was a pained howl in tandem with his own.

The Kyuubi?

Then there had been pain. A lot of burning chakra. Other people. Blackness and unconsciousness.

The Kyuubi!

He needed to find the blond.

The fox should know what had happened.

But when he stood up again, his vision swimming and sudden tiredness spreading through his limbs he just let himself sink onto the bed deciding the best course of action would be to do it tomorrow, not now, when nighttime arrived indicated by the darkness outside his window.

He sighed and soon fell asleep.

Tomorrow is it.

The next time he woke up it was early in the morning as in early enough that the sky was still partly dark and the sun already above the horizon, but he felt like he had slept enough.

His energy was replenished and his headache had subsided.

Sasuke felt rather great for someone who was stuck in a child's body in an unknown situation and at least it was his own body.

He propped himself up on the bed before slinking himself off to the side steading himself as he stood up.

It took a few more seconds than it would have in his older body, but he got it pretty fast.

In just an hour he was walking small steps around the room.

Adjusting to the body was easier than he had imagine now when his mind was clear from the shock of the situation. He was going to curse at Kyuubi later, because he really couldn't get a grasp on what result the bloody fox expected.

With still slightly unsteady, but more determined strides he made it through the house while trying to split his concentration to the circulation of his chakra.

He probably was going to get a few problems sometimes about the strength and lengths of his limbs, but unlike certain other idiots he could take a guess at how much the difference was.

Back to his chakra.

It was odd how the level was fluctuating just as much as his chakra control, which would automatically be afflicted. It was abysmal, but he could feel it slowly balancing out.

Good.

He wouldn't want to be stuck for hours, days and weeks again just to get his control back.

Though a little bit of exercise wouldn't harm him later in the day.

Just to see exactly how much control he had right now.

The very least he should be able to do right now was climbing a tree and standing on water. Now before school, his calendar told him what date exactly it was, he should probably see, if he could use all the skills he at least had the day before the genin exam.

Sasuke barely remembered Iruka-sensei shouting at Naruto for painting the Hokage monument on that day.

It wasn't until it was time for the academy again that a headache started to act up.

One moment he was making a bunshin and the next moment stone splitting pain seared through his head and everything went black again.

When he came back to his senses he was sitting in class and Iruka-sensei was standing in front of class shouting at the dobe just as he remembered.

It seems like he was really in the past, but for what reason was still unclear to him.

Though the way the blond acted told him clearly that the boy there wasn't the same he had been fighting against except he had become that good at acting, but Sasuke doubted that.

Something in his heart withered at the thought that it wasn't the blond he knew, but before he could give it much thought, he was interrupted.

His name was called and and pain flared and everything went black again.

Except this time he could still feel his own chakra even though he couldn't see anything.

How odd.

When suddenly the voice of a boy echoed in his head, sounding eerily familiar and he immediately thought of a reason for that, though he suppose, he could lean back and observe in wherever he was for now to be certain of his hunch.

It was the boy's turn now to do the three basic jutsu one learned in the academy:

Henge, Bunshin and Kawarimi.

He could hear the name of the jutsu the kid was trying to form, but strangely he felt how his own chakra reacted to it trying to form a jutsu without his consent.

Sasuke decided to assist for the test with the chakra control for now, knowing the jutsu to be harmless enough, wondering what exactly was happening.

Where exactly was he? This darkness? Who is the boy? Is he who he think he is?

It didn't took long for him to come to the right conclusion that would answer his questions or more like becoming absolutely certain in his guess.

He hadn't exactly been in his body kind of, which make just thinking easier.

He was in the body of his past self, who at the moment seemed to be left unaware of his new tenant.

Sasuke did not know how he felt about that, but did that mean, Naruto came back, too?

He hoped…why did he…

He shook his head as he made his way back home since, while he had been blacked out Naruto had already left and he would just have to go to him tomorrow since he didn't know where said blond lived nor would he want to go on a search for him, when he could just see him tomorrow.

Sasuke was certain he could find Naruto, if he wanted to, but he wasn't in a hurry and the body he was at of now residing in had certain limits though he hadn't even by far reached them yet, since he could clearly remember his academy years, that consisted alone of classes and training.

So, his twelve years old self was a rather healthy boy for his age, but being ninja in general, even one in training, tends to keep your body in shape.

And then came the headache like a sudden hit from Sakura post-Tsunade back and he blacked out again.

He became aware for a while again, blending in and out of darkness and consciousness was seriously disorienting, but at least it seems to be getting better, since the whole thing was probably trying to bend reality and adjust body and souls to achieve a certain balance and since he was the ‹intruder›, it explained while he was more out than in, his soul needing to anchor itself properly to the body, properly because it was ‹his› body to begin with, which would make both souls equal, so unlike what Orochimaru had been doing by jumping from container to container suppressing the original owners of the bodies.

He wondered, if that would make his younger self more aware of him…

His younger self was momentarily training the three academy jutsu.

It seemed like he had noticed that he didn't had control over his ‹own› chakra, though he very probably didn't know why, that he was sharing it with someone, who has that much more control over it not to mention also brought their own, not really, strange chakra with them.

Sasuke needed to try something to see what he was capable of in the state he was in.

Focusing on his younger self he send them the thought of chakra training by climbing trees.

It worked, he now could feel the presence of his younger self, having build a connection that the other didn't know of yet, and said boy got the message though he was wondering from where the knowledge stemmed that he was ‹remembering› not being able to and automatically assuming to had it from a scroll, teacher or a book.

He reluctantly got to the exercise and Sasuke blacked out again the moment the ‹other›

took his first step and got blasted away by the wrong amount of chakra.

Luckily enough no headache for him though he thinks his other self may suffer one…

When he got the body again, he was about to leave academy ground and head home dodging his way through a crowd in front of the entrance that consisted of proud parents and their children excited about having passed the test to become genin.

He could hear them whisper about the demon child, the monster, the beast and how great it was that it hadn't passed, it was after all useless and dangerous and shouldn't even been allowed as they scattered.

He ignored them as he made his way to the blond on the swing, who if he saw correctly had probably heard every hurtful word.

Thoughtful he pondered.

How did Naruto even pass?

He never knew…

Naruto hadn't noticed him approaching.

Sasuke made his presence known by tentatively greeting the other boy.

He really had now clue how to interact even though he certainly knew exactly what he wanted.

He wanted his dobe now, his stupid idiot.

"Usuratonkachi", he simply said.

The other boy immediately jumped up.

"Teme!", he shouted, a heart-wrenching hidden hurtful look in his eyes.

Sasuke remembered what Naruto had said about always wanting to be acknowledged by the Uchiha.

He had the illogical, irrational feeling of wanting to take away the hurt.

He ignored it and smirked, feeling accomplished, when the other boy - his eyes flashed red for a moment before knowing eyes set onto him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC!^^<strong>

Hope you enjoyed it!^^

Thank you for reading and please review if you want!^^

(So, I guess that's what people call a little bit of a cliff hanger...So, how is Sasuke's point of view? I hope I get to mess with Chibi!Suke, that's what I decided to call the younger self of him, a bit more in the future...*omnious laughter* Who thinks they know, what's up with Naruto? And isn't Sasuke being adorabloodthirsty?^^ Happy birthday! to whoever has their birthday today and yeah I do know it's random...Kyuu~!^^)


End file.
